To Anya!
by DianaChristensen
Summary: Clarke Griffin returns to Arkadia to attend the Celebration of Life of her high school friend Anya with her old friends Bellamy, Lexa, Octavia, Raven, Lincoln and Murphy. Is Clarke ready to see Lexa again? And really what is up with Lexa and Bellamy? There will be fluff and angst, set in modern day with high school and college flashbacks.
1. Chapter 1

To Anya!

Chapter 1:

This was going to be interesting. Clarke couldn't be sure what would happen her first time back in Arkadia, in who knows how long. A lot had changed. This pub had changed with its silly new name and nautical theme. But the town was still home. It was still her Arkadia.

Clarke came into the pub and booked it for the first familiar face she found. The familiar brunette stood at a high top table staring intently at her phone. She looked up with a broad smile when her old friend approached.

"Well, well, the prodigal princess has returned, " bellowed Raven, "and it only took a tragedy."

Clarke winced a bit, but it seemed Raven was still Raven regardless of place or circumstance. She quickly grabbed the brunette into a quick hug.

"How are you doing Rae?"

"Eh, same as everyone. I guess I just had a little more time to swallow the news, " she muttered looking away.

"Well, for what it's worth if you want to talk about it," Clarke began before Raven interrupted.

"I'll be sure to run it by someone a little more qualified." Raven deadpanned. "But now oddly enough is not the time to be morose. Instead, let's be inappropriate together, like old times. You know before all the others stroll in and ruin our fun"

"Ummm, Rae, I hardly recall us being inappropriate together. I am pretty sure that was all you."

"Well then, like new times. It's been a while either way. Come on now, I spotted Bellamy." She points across the room.

As the duo walked towards their old friend, the pub door swings open and in strolls Lexa with Octavia by her side. Clarke saw Bellamy look up with a giant grin. She wasn't really surprised by his excitement. He and Octavia always had a close relationship. She was however taken aback when Lexa, not Octavia, ran straight into Bellamy's arms, wrapping him in a bear hug. Bellamy wore his lop-sided grin picking her up off the ground and twirled in a circle. Twirled! Lexa! Bellamy! Really?

"Wait! What is going on here?"

Raven looked at Clarke with a questioning smirk, "What? You mean Lexa and Bellamy?"

"Don't act like I'm the crazy one, Raven. Since when is there even a Lexa and Bellamy?" Clarke asked incredulously.

"It isn't like that, C," Raven said with a low chuckle while shaking her head, "Wow, you are out of the loop!"

"Well, loop me in then, Raven."

"But what would be the fun in that. You'll figure it out, Clarkey."

"Ugh! You are an ass! At least that hasn't changed." Clarke grunted in faux exasperation.

"Well come on now, lets start your investigation." Raven said as she grabbed Clarke's hand and guided her across the room to join Bellamy, Octavia, and Lexa.

"This should be fun." Clarke grimaced.

"Ahhh, come on now C it's a wake, it isn't supposed to be fun."

In that moment the circumstance set in and Clarke felt a twinge.

Raven seeing how her statement set in dialed back, "I mean, no, it is a celebration of life. I mean." She tried to recover awkwardly, Thankfully, Octavia interrupted by whistling across the room at the two girls, "Well hello ladies!"

Bellamy looked up from Lexa, over to Clarke and Raven, "Raven, hi! How are you doing? You going to introduce your friend?"

Raven quickly added, "Well yes of course, this is Clarke Griffin. You actually might remember her, she went to high school with us."

"Hmmm. Doesn't ring a bell?" Bellamy quipped, before stepping towards Clarke and engulfing her in a hug.

"Ha ha, Bellamy. Nice to see you too." Clarke said hugging him back.

Stepping back Bellamy motioned towards Octavia and Lexa, "Well let me reintroduce you to my sister Octavia and my darlin' Lexa."

Lexa smacked Bellamy's shoulder while the rest of the group chuckled, leaving Clarke a little confused until Octavia rescued her by giving her a hug even stronger than Bell's. "Welcome back! Wish it could be under better circumstances."

"Me too. It is nice to see everyone though," Clarke shrugged lightly out of the hug.

And now she had no choice but to look at Lexa. The other didn't seem bothered by her presence and shrugged off Bellamy's arm settling over her shoulder to step up to Clarke. Saying, "Hi Clarke, thanks for coming," before stepping into a feather light hug. After her perfunctory hug, she took a step backwards by Bellamy, who hung is arm lightly around her again, giving her a slight kiss on the head.

Clarke caught herself staring at Lexa and Bellamy. Lexa and Bellamy! The way Lexa was perfectly comfortable with Bellamy's PDAs, as if this was normal. Apparently, Clarke wasn't the only one who noticed her own gawking as Raven elbowed her in the side, "What?!" Clarke squealed a little too loudly causing everyone to look up at her. Raven just chuckled at Clarke.

Suddenly, Murphy's voice cut through the air, "You look confused, Princess." Murphy stood directly behind Bellamy with a sly smile.

"Murphy! Where did you come from?" Clarke squealed as she jumped at him. Never one to hug, he scrambled away from her, which did not keep Clarke from pursuing her old friend. Finally capturing him in an awkward back hug.

"And I look confused, because I am confused." Clarke stated deciding it was best just to bite the bullet and ask what was going on with Lexa and Bellamy.

Murphy chuckled, motioning over his shoulder at the pair in question, "What these two?"

"Us two what?" Bellamy asked good-naturedly.

"I mean you two hated each other, last time I checked." Clarke stated.

Before Bellamy got a chance to reply, Lexa jumped in, "You haven't checked in quite a while," staring straight at Clarke she went on, "Things change, Clarke."

While Clarke's eyes set on Lexa, the rest of the group's eyes roamed the room, shifting uncomfortably.

"Well, I guess not everything changes, Lex, you're still as . ." Clarke began to retort, before Octavia jumped in grabbing Clarke's arm.

"Let's get a drink, yeah?" Octavia queried trying to budge Clarke from her spot.

Clarke stood solid staring back at Lexa, who was still glaring with her jaw set.

"You were saying, Clarke." Lexa drawled out her name.

"Nothing Lex, nothing." As she remembered where they were and let Octavia guide her towards the bar. This was about Anya. Not her. Not Lexa. They were here to celebrate Anya, their mutual friend Anya. She wasn't about to turn this into something else. To keep herself in check she followed Octavia to the bar.

"What will you have, Princess?" She heard a familiar voice ask. Looking up, she saw Finn Collins.

"Well shit! Finn!" She yelled excitedly! I didn't know you worked here."

"Really? You didn't know that I owned the Finn? I mean I know you haven't been around, but damn, you really are out of the loop."

"You are telling me! I probably should have figured that one out though," she muttered amusingly.

"Well, let's get you a drink and then we can get you back into the loop." Finn smirked "What will it be?"

Clarke smiled a wicked smile, "I will have the Anya special."

"You think you can handle that, Princess?"

Octavia finally chimed in, "Of course she can handle it Finn. We are grown assed women now. Make it two."

"Alright then, the grounder special coming up." Finn declared as he grabbed a cocktail mixer and began pouring rum into the cup.

" _It's time for the grounder special!" Anya roared, as she walked into the room carrying a tray of drinks. A collective groan sprang from the group._

 _Clarke looked over at Lexa confused, "What is a grounder special?"_

 _Lexa laughed, "Who knows? But once you drink it, be happy if you make it without hitting the ground."_

" _What? That didn't clarify anything at all Lexa."_

" _Give it a go, Clarke. Would us Trikru steer you wrong?" Lexa winked, as she jumped up to grab a cup from the tray._

 _Anya stepped over handing Clarke a cup, "Yeah Clarke, us Trikru have never steered you wrong before, right?" Anya chuckled and walked on handing out cups around the room._

" _Right." Clarke smirked._

" _You sure you can handle this?" Lexa asked concerned._

" _Please, I got this." As she clinked glasses with Lexa, before the two tipped the red solo cups back._

Finn plopped two glasses down on the bar, "The grounder special!"

Clarke grabbed her glass, as Octavia grabbed hers, "To Anya!"

As Octavia began to tilt her glass back, a hand shot in grabbing it from her.

Lexa holding Octavia's drink, winked at the girl, "Sorry lil' one, grab another. This is for the big girls." Octavia shrugged her shoulders walking towards the other end of the bar to catch Finn's attention. Clarke was surprised Octavia just let it go, she had never taken Lexa's teasing before, but perhaps under these circumstances she let it slide.

Lexa then rose her glass looking at Clarke, "You sure you can handle this?"

Clarke glared at her, "Please, I got this."

"Sure, Clarke, sure." Lexa chuckled.

"What? More things have changed than you think, Lexa." Clarke winked.

"Well then," Lexa began as she clinked her glass with Clarke's "To Anya!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Can we be chill?" Lexa asked, as she drained another glass and plopped it on the bar.

"I am always chill." Clarke quickly answered.

"Sure Clarke, sure."

"I will show you just how chill I can be. " Clarke retorted, grabbing her drink from the counter, downing it before turning around to join her friends at their high top table.

Lexa shook her head and walked after the blonde to join her friends.

" _Chill Clarke. It is no big deal." Lexa sighed._

" _Chill out? No big deal?! You have got to be kidding me? You can't just hit people,e Lex" Clarke exclaimed with her pitch climbing._

" _Yes, chill. You are getting worked up about nothing. And I can." Lexa quickly replied._

" _I swear to God, Lexa tell me to chill one more time. Like seriously." Clarke practically shouted causing their group of friends to look up in curiosity._

" _Chill Clarke." Lexa sneered. She knew it was a dumb move. A dumb totally unnecessary move, but she couldn't resist the blonde's outrage. It was frankly amusing._

" _Chill Clarke? Really? How 'bout you fuck off Lex?" Clarke exclaimed._

 _Lexa couldn't help but chuckle as her eyes met Anya's grin._

 _Clarke turned around to see Anya grinning, "You can fuck off to An!" Clarke declared before walking away from Lexa and her nearby friends._

" _Ahh come on now, Clarke," Lexa said putting on her smooth voice and following Clarke through the crowd, "I meant chill with me."_

"Wait you all really got matching tattoos?"

" Yeah, Anya, Lexa and I got 'em. Trikru pledges are no joke, Clarke. We did a blood oath." Lincoln explained as he unbuttoned the buttons on his wrist pulling up his sleeve to show her his tattoo.

Clarke couldn't contain her laughter, causing Bellamy and Lexa to look up at her.

"What's so funny C?" Bellamy asked with his signature wide grin.

Lincoln just flashed him the tattoo on his inner forearm.

"Well to be fair they did have to get them to cover up the stupid brand's Lexa forced the three of them to get at the bonfire rager." Bellamy said through his own giggling, earning a stern glare from Lexa.

"To be fair, I was drunk when I suggested that, suggested, not forced. And I make bad decisions when I am drinking" Lexa retorted.

"That's an understatement." Clarke said under her breath. Apparently not under her breath enough, as Octavia immediately let out a loud chuckle, before quickly covered her mouth. Not quickly enough to muffle the sound she found, as she received a well-aimed elbow to her side from Bellamy.

Clarke furrowed her brow in confusion. She couldn't understand Bellamy defending Lexa over Octavia. I mean sure it was a light-hearted elbow, but really! Bellamy and Lexa!

"Not all your drinking decisions were so bad, right Lex?" Raven chimed in as she approached the table where the group was sitting, sliding her arm around Lexa. She went further adding a wink for extra effect, causing Bellamy to practically spit out his drink at the group. This time both Raven and Bellamy earned a glare from Lexa, as she shrugged Raven's arm off of her shoulder.

Clarke looked quizzically at the three not sure what was happening.

"Not a word." Lexa said firmly putting her hand up to stop anyone from explaining further.

"Oh come on Lex, there ain't no shame in your game." Raven quipped.

"Oh God!" Lexa said exasperatedly as she put her head in her hands.

"Not the first time I heard that from you." Raven couldn't resist another barb, causing Lexa to look up with wide eyes, obviously mortified, as Bellamy and Octavia started laughing uncontrollably.

Lexa gets up, "You know I think I liked you all better when I hated you." She then saunters off to the bar leaving everyone at the table laughing except a very confused Clarke. Raven quickly dropped into Lexa's chair, while Bellamy yelled over his shoulder, "Awwww Lexie come back."

Raven joined in shouting, "Yeah sexy Lexie, come back."

Lexa looked over to the group and glared at the pair, before turning back to Finn chatting him up. Again Clarke was left staring at Lexa in confusion.

"Seriously guys, am I in the twilight zone?" Clarke deadpanned.

" _Aghhhhh! Shit that hurts! Lex what the fuck?" shouted Anya though her grimace._

" _Oh come on An, it can't be that bad." Lexa replied._

" _Oh yeah, " Anya retorted, grabbing the twisted up hot dog stick and pressing it against Lexa's forearm, "not that bad, huh lil Lex?"_

 _Lexa grimaced but didn't blink as she glared down Anya. "Nope, not bad at all." She muttered with a strain._

" _Your go, Linc." Anya said as she dipped the metal stick back in the fire._

" _This is dumb."_

" _You're dumb. It's a match made in heaven," claimed Anya._

 _Lincoln and Lexa looked at each other and shook their heads with amused grins, as Anya grabbed Lincoln's arm and branded him._

" _Damn!" Lincoln growled as Bellamy and Octavia approached with more beer for the cooler._

" _You did not even just do that did you?" Octavia asked looking concerned at her boyfriend._

 _Bellamy put his arms around Lexa and Anya's shoulders, "Now, now, why wasn't I invited for the fun?"_

 _Anya shrugged Bellamy's arm off her shoulder, "Trikru only, bro."_

 _Bellamy lifts Lexa's arm to look at the red bubbling skin, "Oh shit!" He laughed, "Glad I wasn't in on that."_

 _Lexa snapped her arm away, and gave Bellamy a good-natured smack on the head, before grabbing a beer from the cooler and taking a seat by the bonfire._

" _See Lex, I knew my first instincts were correct, you are just a violent little shit with impulse control issues." Bellamy grinned, but not before running down the beach knowing Lexa was ready to pounce._

" _I'll show you violent!" Lexa said as she jumped up to chase after the fleeing boy._

" _Get 'em Lex! Trikru don't take shit from anyone!" Anya yelled down the beach at Lexa chasing after Bellamy._

"Wait you're not together anymore?" Clarke questioned looking between Lincoln and Octavia.

Murphy snickered, "Of course, they're not together anymore Clarke. You really think you can find your one true love in high school?"

Before Clarke had a second to reply, Lexa swept in, "Of course, you can."

Murphy looked at Lexa then Clarke who were looking at one another. "Of course, " he sneered, "my bad."

"I mean why not? Every relationship is different," Lexa replied nonchalantly as she set down three drinks. "Sorry guys that is all I could carry. Finn is bringing more though. So who's going the first round with me?"

Bellamy quickly reached over grabbing a drink. "I call dibs!"

"Clarke? You wanted to show me how things have changed. Show me what you got."

Clarke rolled her eyes as she reached for the drink and downed it as Finn approached the table.

"Now that's what I'm talking about princess." Finn said as he approached with a tray full of drinks, causing Lexa to roll her eyes.

"Seriously with the princess shit guys. Clarke has never been a princess, if anything she is a . . ." Lexa started to reply before Raven sprang in, "court jester!"

"Gee thanks, Rae." Clarke feigned hurt.

"I was thinking maybe a knight." Lexa stated.

"Ahh, your night in shining armor, right Lex?" Octavia giggled.

"You think you are tough little one, but let's see you be so smug when Bellamy isn't here." Lexa retorted.

"Ahhh, Lex its ok. I will be your night in shining armor. Don't be sad." Bellamy chimed in saddling up next to her.

Again, Clarke looked confused causing Murphy to throw a lemon wedge at her.

"What!" Clarke exclaimed.

"What! Stop staring Clarke. It is unbecoming." Murphy replied.

"She can stare. I have always found it becoming." Lexa whispered to Bellamy.

"I can't help it. Lincoln and Octavia are no more and now instead we have Lexa and Bellamy!" Clarke exclaimed exasperatedly causing both Bellamy and Lexa to look up.

" _Lexa and Bellamy are at it again. It is starting to get really old." Raven said as she approached Clarke._

 _Clarke headed in the direction of Bellamy and Lexa, who were standing by the pool table. "Lexa! Bellamy! Fucking quit! You guys are going to get us kicked out!"_

" _How about you tell Bellamy to mind his own business and I will quit." Lexa retorted as she handed Anya the pool cue and walked away._

 _Anya shrugged as she grabbed the cue walking over beside Bellamy, "Let's throw down, bro."_

" _What?!" Bellamy asked with wide eyes._

" _Really Bellamy, pool, throw down in pool. You really think Lil Lex needs me fighting her battles. Silly boy." Lexa replied._

 _Bellamy replied, "Oh I know she doesn't. Believe me I have seen her fight enough. Everyone has."_

" _It wouldn't hurt you to give her a break, Bell." Clarke chimed in, as she got closer to the table._

" _A break really? Because you and everyone else don't already give her enough breaks." Bellamy replied._

" _Ok Bell, I am going to need you to shut up and play now or maybe we will have to throw down." Anya said as she wracked the balls._

" _Fine whatever. Let's play. My break though." Bellamy said as he bent over the table with his cue._

"Oh Clarke, you are still the best." Bellamy grinned before he stood up, reaching down for Lexa's hand. "Hey Lexa of Lexa and Bellamy!" he mocked, "You ready to throw down like old times?"

Lexa stood up with Bellamy, looking at Clarke, "You coming? We wouldn't want to deprive you of mediating between us, now would we? You know for old times sake."

"How old, are we talking here?" Raven butted in, "because this could get real old real fast."

"Or real fun real fast." Lexa winked at Clarke.

Clarke glared at Lexa with her cocky attitude returning and her hand in Bellamy's still.

"Or wait, we ain't that chill, yet?" Lexa asked.

"Yet? We will never be that chill again, Lex" Clarke retorted recovering from her shock at the whole bizarre situation unfolding before her eyes.

"Never say never, Clarke."

"Ugh." Clarke sighed, "Now, I get why Bellamy thought you were so insufferable!"

Lexa looks at Bellamy, "Insufferable? Really?"

Bellamy took his hand from her and placed it over her shoulder, "Awe Lil Lex, it's ok, I love you now and that is all that matters."

"No, all that matters is I am going to kick your ass now." Lexa replied as she shrugged out of his grasp and headed towards the pool table ready to play.

"Hey, it is like old times. Keep yourself in check, Lex." Bellamy chuckled


End file.
